


In the Dark - Altaїr's part

by SaiJiraija



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiJiraija/pseuds/SaiJiraija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaїr is Malik's roommate, something Ezio tricked him into. Neither of them is too happy with the arrangement, but Altaїr sees that something is different after certain event. He is not sure what he got himself into, but he just plays along.</p><p>(Altaїr's point of view)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark - Altaїr's part

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different perspective (Altaїr's point of view) than 'In the Dark - Malik's part'. In case I messed something up, please tell me o.O

The training went rather smoothly. Altaїr was not the trainer today (not that he was actual trainer, but he was allowed to teach), instead he was the punching bag; and he did a very good job of it. Since Altaїr was the master of mixture of all kinds of martial arts, he was perfect target for practice. His role as the punching bag was to slower his movements and take a firm stand so that hits could land as they are designed to land.

 

Reason behind Altaїr’s ability specialisation (if it could be called as such) were his life choices; for the greater part of his life, he was always the troublemaker (sometimes trouble finder), and was forced to defend himself. After a several failed attempts at that, his family decided to enrol him in martial arts school. Unable to decide which one he wants to train, he opted for… well all.

 

Tonight’s practice was shorter than usual, girl’s mother suddenly crashed into the studio, yelling something about sleep and long trip. Hit that found his head a few seconds before did not help in understanding her. After they both left, quite hastily, Altaїr took a quick shower, stretched, and headed to the apartment.

 

His route home was not a direct one; a quick stop at nearby market was a must since Malik probably did not eat or restocked groceries. Giving into account that he was rather tired after being kicked around by a 17 years old girl, forced him to buy only basic groceries (namely bread, butter, and some fruit which Malik ate with protest). He opted for toast bread, and some cheese, all fruits that were left at the end of the day were half rotten, barely worthy of discount. Worst case scenario, he will order them pizza or burgers.

 

After Altaїr turned around the corner, he was able to see his apartment building, which was, at the time, in darkness; not a single light (except for the vague green brightness). He knew that there was no warning about fire drill and knowing Ezio, he would not bother with something unplanned. His pace quickened, this whole situation was wrong and uneasy feeling washed over him.

 

After he entered the building, Altaїr rushed to the basement. After he saw Cesare hitting Malik, who was on the ground probably unconscious by now, everything went black; at this point he looked and felt like wild animal ready to charge. Ezio asked this one thing from him _watch over Malik_ , and at this moment his task was not being fulfilled. He dashed to Cesare, grabbed him by his shoulders and threw away from Malik; there was no pause or mercy in this, his grip was tight and strength greater than actually necessary to accomplish this feat. He wanted to hurt Cesare as much as he could, he wanted him to suffer, to feel pain.

 

“What do you think you are doing?!” after hitting the wall at which he was forcefully shoved, Cesare was on the ground and very angry, hand gripping around place his head hit the wall. After he saw Altaїr’s face, he knew that he was beyond saving, rage of an animal was directed at him. “How dare you?” his last attempt at getting out of situation, even though words could not help at this point. While he was getting up, hoping to leave as quickly as possible, his face met with Altaїr’s right fist; and he stumbled right back on the floor. The hit was precise, breaking cartilage in Cesare’s nose; the blood quickly followed, as did Cesare’s hand in hopes to ease some pain and stop the flow.

 

At this point, Altaїr managed to regain part of his sanity, not enough to stop himself; he wanted more, he wanted to damage Cesare beyond recognition. As he moved towards his target, a high pitched voice was yelling something in his direction. Lucrezia tried to pull Altaїr away from her brother; this resulted in her being pushed away (Altaїr barely had to try). He continued to make his way to Cesare who was cowering on the floor, unable to comprehend that his nose is broken, and desperately trying to prevent further blood flow. Altaїr grabbed Cesare by his shirt and pulled him up; in his rage he exceeded limits of Cesare height and left him dangling in the air, mere centimetres from the ground. This was the breaking point for Altaїr; his prey in hands and will ready to kill it.

 

 “Altaїr stop it!” there was a voice coming through the crowd of people “Stop it right now! I don’t want a murder scene in this building!” it was Ezio; as soon as he heard what was going on, he rushed straight there. His voice only managed to stop Altaїr in his intent to teach Cesare lesson in humility in the most painful way he could think of (good thing he thinks slowly). Quick punch in the shoulder managed to snap Altaїr from his trance. He looked at Ezio first, his dissatisfied face; then he turned and saw the rest of tenants, and the horror they just witnessed, the madness spouting from Altaїr just moments before. He let go of Cesare, who barely managed to land on his feet (still clenching his broken nose).

 

“Sorry Ezio, I did not mean to… I am sorry.” and he truly was, sorry that rest of tenants saw him like this, that he could not have protected Malik in time, and sorry he could not bash Cesare’s face one more time.

 

Cesare took this opportunity to quickly escape with this sister. While they were exiting the building, a vague sound was heard; Cesare’s words to them “You will pay for this!” Probably just an empty threat from losing party.

 

“Altaїr, I will have enough problem with their father without you harassing his son in front of other people.” Ezio was more than aware that Malik would make sure that for the next month or so, Borgia family suffers from all kinds of electrical failures and disturbances, all of which could not be traced back to him (for which he was truly grateful). But direct assault that Altaїr displayed was more than enough reason for their father to involve lawyers and juristic system “I don’t mind you beating him to a pulp, but could you do it more privately?” these words were meant for Altaїr’s ears only.

 

Altaїr just nodded to Ezio and turned to the tenants; he was obviously displeased with their choice of action “How can you just sit and watch this?! Did no one remember to call police or someone? What if this happened to you, would you like it if the rest of people just watch, or would you like them to help?!” he saw the shame on their faces, he saw that they felt disgraceful, and he also remembered their fear from moments ago. He could not blame them, completely. Altaїr knew they were afraid of Cesare, of his father to be more precise, but this display of cowardice was too much for him. The tension in the room was broken with the help of Leonardo and return of power in the building.

 

“Ezio, I found the problem! Few wires were ripped out and the safe… Did I interrupt something?” Leonardo had a way of dropping in in the worst possible moment, or best one depending on your view of things. And he often felt and looked clueless to what was going on; a mask he wore quite craftily.

 

“No, no, it is fine. Thank you Leonardo. Is there any permanent damage or something in need of more repair?” Ezio and Leonardo were heading towards their office which was on the same level of basement (one of their offices), and the rest of tenants were leaving as well.

 

While everyone was leaving, Altaїr was by Malik’s side, making sure it was alright for him to take Malik back to apartment. Except for clearly opened wounds on his face, Malik seemed to be fine. Altaїr was very careful while lifting him, he did not want to be too rough in the process. He was aware that he could have done nothing to stop this, but if just headed straight home after the practice, if he only did not go to that grocery story, maybe Malik…

 

“Altaїr, don’t feel bad about this. I know you will, don’t lie to me or try to hide it.” Ezio felt like sharing a few words with him before returning to assessing the damage. He knew how Altaїr would feel and which taught were in his head. “I did ask you to protect him, but this situation was not something you could have foreseen and controlled. Promise me you will not be hard on yourself about this.” Ezio expected some kind of an answer. He got none. Altaїr just turned and headed to his apartment with Malik in his arms.

 

  It was easy for Ezio to say _don’t feel bad about this_. How could he not feel bad; it was his responsibility to watch over that idiot. This bothered him more than it should. Altaїr was perfectly aware that Malik could (or would) not keep his mouth shut, and given the opportunity, he will say something that should not be said at that particular time, or at all.

 

And now here he is, carrying this pathetic excuse of a roommate to their apartment. Stairs seemed like a better choice since there was a chance that Leonardo would use this opportunity to make some improvements to the buildings; at least stairs can’t suddenly stop and trap him between floors.

 

While he was still lost in his taught, and frustration of having to care for Malik, he felt sudden movements on his arms. Malik was awake (barely) or just shifting from pain. His gaze fell to Malik’s right hand, it was folded over left side of his chest, like a compress on the wound; he must have bruised or broken his ribs. He will inspect this when they get to the apartment.

 

“Let go of me…” sudden words from Malik, they only brought condescending smirk to Altaїr’s face. He wants to be let go, lovely, to hell with the whole helping others concept.

 

“Sure, I should leave you here to bleed out. That will teach me not to do altruistic deeds. Later Ezio will probably force me into cleaning you off his hallway and…” Malik’s head was resting on his clavicle, he was unconscious again. At least there will be no bickering… for now.

 

Altaїr noticed just now that Malik’s hand was no longer on his ribs, but was clenching to his shirt, smearing it with a bit of blood. _When did he do this_? Altaїr hasn’t even notices this; it probably happened while he was trying to start and argument over a stupid sentence.

 

 Last set of stairs and they will finally reach the apartment.

 

It was not easy unlocking the doors (or finding the keys for that matter) while trying not do drop Malik. Although, at one point Altaїr did wonder what his reaction would be to this; would he simply wake up and call him incompetent ape unable to hold on to anything, smirk at his inability to multitask, or stay unconscious, maybe even get another bruise or wound… This taught snapped him back to his current task.

 

Doors were unlocked and opened.

 

Upon inspecting their living room sofa, Altaїr concluded that it would be a good idea to cover it with some blankets. There were two reasons behind this; Malik’s blood would probably stain it and it would fall to him to clean it up later, and the sofa would probably be too solid against Malik’s back at this time.

 

Altaїr did not want to disturb Malik’s room (he remembers too well one time he accidentally entered it) and he would probably get lost in all those hardware and wires, so he laid Malik down on his bed until he prepared the sofa. For a few seconds he taught of leaving him here, but that would probably just cause more arguments; how dares he assume that he wants to witness the insides of this room, how unspeakable. Altaїr scratched this idea.

 

He searched his closet for 2 large pillows and a few blankets. The pillows were spread on the sofa to best support Malik’s back, then he carefully put blankets over them. There were already a few pillows on the sofa which Altaїr repurposed into support for Malik’s head, and if needed, legs. After he turned the sofa into a little cosy nest, he brought Malik, and laid him carefully on it; his right side was next to the back of the sofa since it seemed that all the damage was on Malik’s left flank. Now the annoying part begins; he needed to remove Malik’s shirt, this will probably cause an argument later. _How vexing_ …

 

Altaїr sat beside Malik, very careful not to inconvenience Malik’s space. Luckily for him, Malik had a simple shirt with a zipper, but that only made it a little easier to get it off. After unzipping the shirt, Altaїr had to lift Malik to get the rest of shirt off. He paused after seeing that Malik also had undershirt on him. A silent sigh. He got up and went into his room. There was a first aid kit in his hands when he returned. He put it on coffee table and carefully opened it, took all items he found useful for current situation. Bandages, gauzes, alcohol, and a pair of scissors; the scissors he left in his hands while the rest was laid out on the table and the box safely put under it.

 

There was no other choice but to cut his undershirt to get it off; pulling it over his head could create additional injuries or make ones that were already there worse.

 

While Altaїr was ruining Malik’s undershirt so intently (expecting an argument over it later), his head was filled with taught of the events from before. _What did he do_ was the first to pop into his head; what could have he possibly done to infuriate Cesare in such a way? Although Altaїr did find Cesare to be a pompous moron, he did not expect him to beat someone; especially not in his rivals building in front of whiteness. Then he remembered that Malik had a gift for pressing the wrong (right) buttons at the wrong (right) time; he could zone in to what makes people shiver with anger and shame. He is yet to experience this on his skin, but he had ample of opportunities to see it happen. Luckily, those times he was there to prevent anything like this from happening.

 

Before he realized it, Altaїr lifted Malik into sitting position with his head resting on his left shoulder, and his left arm making sure to prevent Malik from slipping. Undershirt fell off of him right away and Altaїr could just remove it to the table, he made a good job of cutting the precise parts of it to make removing easier; it was ruined anyway, few more cuts on it wouldn’t make a difference. Now it was time to remove the shirt; it was and old shirt by the looks of it, but very soft to the touch (must have been expensive). Good thing Altaїr did not have to ruin it, it must mean a lot to Malik.

 

Altaїr was careful while moving sleeves over Malik’s hands, careful not to stain shirt any further and to cause pain to Malik. Before he managed to remove the shirt completely off, he felt his head move slightly; Malik’s nose was brushing against the edges of Altaїr’s short hair, and a deep inhale was heard. _Shit_ was the only thing that Altaїr could think of; he is yet to take a proper shower. It is next thing on his to do list, right now he has to clean Malik’s wounds.

 

The shirt was off and on the table next to once whole undershirt. Altaїr took small package of gauzes and opened it; three sterile gauzes were in it and Altaїr took the first one drenching it in alcohol. On Malik’s face were only three wounds; his lip was cut, there was another cut over the edge of his left eyebrow, and his nose was broken or just bruised. While he was disinfecting Malik’s lip there was a twitch to it; it hurt, not enough to wake him but enough to bother him. Same thing happened to the cut on his eyebrow. Before he started to tend to his nose, Altaїr made sure if it was broken or not. He ran his finger over it; the cartilage seemed intact, it was still flat and there were no abrasions on it, as far as he could tell. All he could do is clean the blood that ran from it; already dried out. Cesare had no power in his hit and his aim was poor, luckily for Malik, or this could have ended differently; for Malik as well as Cesare.

 

Another wound was on Malik’s left arm; it must have happened while Cesare was kicking him while on the floor. And the same thing must have happened to the ribs. Altaїr took another gauze and drenched it in alcohol. Wound on the arm was bigger and therefore it would hurt more; before pressing gauze on his skin, Altaїr looked at Malik, searching for reaction. The alcohol bit on the wound, and Malik’s hand jerked accordingly, with pain on his face; again, not enough to wake him. After disinfecting the arm, Altaїr took the last gauze and unopened bandage. The divided the bandage into two parts; one was meant to be wrapped around hand and the other, still rolled up, was to be used to put pressure on the wound.

 

All that is left was to inspect the ribs.

 

There was no cut, only a bruise; not much Altaїr can help with. There is still a possibility of broken rib and internal bleeding, but he did not possess the skill to conclude one or the other. Malik’s skin was pale (something that was rather noticeable on his, usually, dark skin), but that could be due to shock, not the bleeding.

 

After concluding he did all that he could, Altaїr headed to the bathroom to take a long awaited shower. The warm water was so relaxing and inviting. He was frozen under it for several minutes, in dire need of rest. While staring at the tiles all he could do was curse the day he promised Ezio he would watch over Malik. At that time he has not yet met Malik and had no idea what precisely was in store for him, but he did want to help Ezio. The sole memory disgusted him, and he cursed it. With a deep breath he continued with his shower.

 

He was finally clean and presentable. After drying himself he stretched; it was not until now he noticed that his back and neck were stiffed. No doubt the result of paying more attention to Malik than himself while cleaning his wounds. Only clean thing he could ware was lower part of sweat suit, it would have to do; he can change in his room before sleep. Since his hair was still wet, he took a towel and put it over his head, resembling a hood. Through the opened door he saw Malik move his head “Are you finally awake?” his question was answered with nothing. He could not describe how this person vexed him.

 

***

The doctor finally left, he can go to sleep now. Some rest at last. His sight was set on the doors of his room, they were so close now. But he had to do one last thing before he could sleep “You will be fine. If you wish I can take you to your room.” It would be an additional annoyance but at least he could go and rest then.

 

“I am fine here.” Good, that means he can finally go to sleep. His hand was already puling the handle when he heard another sound from Malik “Thank you…” he needed a second to process what just happened. _Did he really just say_ … He thanked him? After he cleaned after him, watched over him to avoid situation like this, after cooking for him for how long now, he thanked him now? Maybe it was a joke, his way of mock him. He turned his head slightly to look at Malik; he seemed serious, not a trace of ridicule or sarcasm on his face. He was abashed, the words escaped him. All he could muster at that moment was a simple nod.

 

Altaїr wanted to think more upon what just happened, what he just witnessed, but he was too tired. As soon as his body touched the bed he was lulled to sleep by silence.

 

***

A tone in the distance, becoming louder and louder, closer. It was the sound of long lost phone between the sheets. A quick battle with the bed until he found it.

 

“Yes?” Altaїr did not bother to see who the caller was nor what time it was.

 

“Hello, Altaїr? It is Leonardo. Could you come to the office for a moment?”

 

“Which one?” A fair question giving into account that there were 2 offices just in their building (3 if he was counting small penthouse apartment they would sometimes use).

 

“The one in the basement. It is no rush, but I would like to talk when you are up.”

 

“Sure. Give me a few minutes.” He hung up, too tired for farewells. The light from the phone blinded him; curtains of his room were covering the window so even if the sun was up, it would be obstructed from view. Hour on his phone said it was 5:43 in the morning. _For fuck sake_ … He was still tired, and craved for more sleep; but he did tell Leonardo he will be there shortly. Perhaps he can rest later.

 

He got up from his bed and did a few stretches. Cold air was not kind to his bare back and chest; he was too tired to put anything on or even to use a blanket as it would seem. Lights were not wanted for now, phone blinded him enough; he knows apartment well and walking in darkness did not present itself as a problem. There is a spare pair of sweat suits on the stand near the doors; he took them and made his way to the bathroom.

 

In the living room, the dim light from outside provided enough illumination for him to see traces of Malik on the sofa. He was sleeping in the position he left him last night. He did not care for this person too much, but he did feel sorrow for him because of last night.

 

Altaїr decides that lights in the bathroom are rather necessary. A quick inspection of his person; he could do without those dark circles around his eyes, rest is fine.

 

After he got dresses and left the bathroom, he managed to find his keys on the counter and opened the doors silently. He decided to use the elevator to get to the basement; not enough rest made him too tired to walk. Elevator came quickly; no one sane is awake and out at this hour, there is no need to wait for anyone else. The trip from 10th floor to the basement lasted less than a minute; Altaїr still managed to doze off for a few seconds. A short ding snapped him out of it. The office was just to his left upon exiting.

 

He knocks out of politeness, and enters immediately; it is too early for anything more civil. “Morning, Leonardo.” He quickly inspected the room for traces of Ezio; he was not there.

 

“Oh, Altaїr, good morning, good morning. Please…” he was grabbing something from under the desk “you left this last night. At least I think this is yours?” It was a plastic bag with the content of yesterday’s purchase. He laughed at his own forgetfulness.

 

“It is, thank you.” He took the bag “If you don’t mind, I would like to carry this back and prepare it. I will be back shortly.”

 

“Of course, I will be here a while longer. But I do wish to speak with you today. Oh, and there is something for Malik in there, I believe he will like it.” Altaїr just nodded and went back through the door he just came in.

 

Elevator never left the basement. Again, a moment of leaving reality until he reaches the floor. While unlocking the doors he wished for someone to replace him just for today, just until he rests a bit.

 

Malik is still asleep. A person with no schedule; he can sleep when he wishes to, work when he needs or feels like it, and is paid royally for it. He lets out unvoiced sigh and proceeds to the kitchen. Butter and bread are extracted from the bag (which is disposed of immediately), together with mysterious something from Leonardo, and then opened. After very quick inspection, Altaїr decided that Leonardo prepared or made something for Malik to eat. He does not know what it is nor does he wish to find out for the smell of it was nauseating. The closest drawer holds the silverware, he takes the butter knife. Two slices of bread will suffice for breakfast, followed with an egg.

He takes 2 slices of toast bread and spreads butter on them. Pans are found in cabinet below silverware, he takes one, the smallest. The stove is electric one and does not require the sound of starting fire. Egg, together with a bit of oil, is poured into the pan, slices of bread are in the toaster.

 

Altaїr checks on Malik while coming to clear the table, except for the frown on his face he seems fine.  Everything that is unused and closed he puts back into the box and removes to his room. Upon returning, he takes everything used up and trashes it, including Malik’s undershirt. The shirt is only thing left on the table; Altaїr takes it into his hands and inspects it. It is a simple maroon shirt at least 5 years old. It is stained a bit on the neck from nosebleed and on the sleeve from forearm wound; the same sleeve also has a tear in it, right where the wound is. Altaїr puts the shirt back after a sound.

 

The egg started to sizzle and draw Altaїr’s attention. The butter is put in the fridge, together with something from Leonardo, hoping it won’t stink up rest of the fridge. The bread is done, he reaches for the plate. A quick turn of the egg, and back to fridge again for the milk. He finds the glass on the shelf just above the fridge and pours the milk in it; they are out of milk, the pack is immediately disposed of. A quick turn, the egg is done and on the plate already; the hot pan is left in the sink under cold water.

 

Altaїr runs his hands over his eyes and through his hair. Everything is done, he can stretch again. After a few seconds of meditating over the sound of running water in standing position with head looking up, he takes the plate and carries it to the table. The sun must be coming up about this time; it would be a good idea to remove the shades from window, and the sun to wake Malik up; he has no idea how long he will be at Leonardo’s, his talks can last for quite some time.

 

It is just now that he notices that Malik is shirtless and his old shirt is damaged and dirty. Altaїr returns to his room and inspects his closet. He is taller and a bit broader than Malik and most of his things will be too saggy for him. After a prolonged search he founds his old robe, relic of the past, but it seems that it is in Malik’s size. He refolds it and carries it to the living room.

 

Even though he just went into a room for a single reason, he forgets it and continues to the kitchen; the robe is left on the kitchen table. Altaїr than proceeds to the sink to change the water flow from cold to lukewarm. He scrubbed the pan clean, dries it and puts away to its place. Without realising it, he reached for the glass of milk and drinks it; it is not until he has finished the milk that he realizes what he has done. There is no helping it, he washes the glass also.

 

On his way out of the apartment he notices Malik’s torn shirt. Maybe Leonardo knows someone that can fix it; he will take it with him. Once again he leaves the apartment in silence.

 

***

 

“Leonardo, I am back.” This time he enters without knocking, Leonardo was sitting at his desk reading something.

 

“Ah, Altaїr!” he jumped from his chair “Come, I will make us some coffee. I see you could use one.” He says with a smile while showing Altaїr at the designed coffee area. He then leaves to the back room to brew some coffee. “I hope you slept…” he saw the futility of the question in the middle of it.

 

“Well I did sleep. I did not rest.” He put the shirt on the armchair next to the one he was sitting in.

 

“I see. Would you like your coffee with sugar, or milk, or maybe both?” he peeked behind the doors.

 

“Black coffee, with nothing, thank you.” He was too tired already, he did not need something interfering with coffee that could maybe wake and keep him up a bit.

 

“As per your order.” Leonardo came with two cups of coffee; putting them on the table.

 

“Thank you.” He takes his cup and puts it on the table in front of him. “You said you wanted to talk.” He continues eager to finish this conversation even before it started.

 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Malik.” Leonardo made himself comfortable in the arm chair across Altaїr’s, with cup in his hands. Altaїr just took a deep breath, he did not want to have this conversation now, maybe ever; and Leonardo noticed this. “Malik is a…” he tried to find the right words “…a particular individual. He can battle words without an effort, but physical battles are above his limits.” In short, he was useless when it came to fighting or defending himself.

 

“I am already aware of this.” He wants for Leonardo to get to the point faster.

 

“I know you do not care for him much.” Altaїr did want to add _or at all_ , but contained himself. “This is where I ask something from you, something you might not be willing to do.” If he says that Leonardo wants to hire him as Malik’s personal bodyguard and caretaker, he will jump off the building. Leonardo saw a line of anger and irritation on Altaїr’s face. “Do not worry, it will at worst take an hour from your day.” Altaїr’s face still did not change.

 

“Just say it already.” He took a sip of the coffee, hoping it would calm him down. It didn’t.

 

“Could you help Malik and teach him how to defend himself?” this he did not expect. He is well trained in a lot of martial arts, and aware, and able to perform a lot of different defensive moves, but for Malik to learn even one of them will take a lot of time. Malik is undisciplined and has no stamina for real training. He was lost in this taught when Leonardo continued “I know you do a lot of work for Ezio, but I will talk to him to give you more free time. This way you do not have to worry about your limited time.” He eliminated one of the things that bugged Altaїr with this proposition.

 

“So instead of doing something productive, I am to try and force that person to learn how to defend himself?” he could not contain his laugh “You do realise that he would not agree to this even if I begged him, right? I hope you are aware that we do not see eye to eye.”

 

“Yes, I know this. I will talk to Malik, all you have to do is agree to this proposition.” Leonardo was calm and serious, face that Altaїr rarely has the opportunity to see; usually his face is decorated with some kind of a smile or careless expression.

 

“And what reason do I have to agree to this? I am already taking care of him more than a grown man should be taken care off. Now you wish me to raise him as well?” he hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees. The next words Leonardo says should be chosen carefully.

 

“To be honest, I cannot answer you this question. But, I do offer same deal. The agreement you have with Ezio minus the certain amount of labour you do for him. So you would actually gain more free time.” Altaїr does not know what Ezio told him about their agreement, but he obviously does not know about their arrangement money wise. A smile reappeared on his face.

 

“So you know about agreement between me and Ezio?”

 

“No. But I presume there must be something since you seem to fill in any position he needs at the time.” Leonardo knows that Altaїr has no designated work place. If Ezio needs a security guard, Altaїr will be chosen; if he needs an extra pair of hands for constructing site, he will call for Altaїr.

 

“So you have no idea what deal you are proposing, but you ask for it still?” this whole conversation is laughable. “Tell you what, if you actually manage to talk him into agreeing to this, I promise I will train him.”

 

“Excellent!” Leonardo was back to his perky self. “Now to the more interesting subjects! After all these years we never had an opportunity to talk. Tell me something about yourself, I wish to get to know you.”

 

Altaїr was in no mood for this, he wanted to rest and precious time for that was being stolen from him “There is not much to tell.” He straightened his back in defiance to talk.

 

After seeing Leonardo’s face slowly becoming consumed by sadness, he gave in. “What do you wish to know?”

 

***

 

After coffee with Leonardo, which seemed to last for an eternity, Altaїr finally got back to the apartment and was hoping for some rest before he needs to meet with Ezio. Upon entering, he noticed that Malik was not only up, he was in the living room; something he has trouble believing.

 

“You are up.” he was not sure what he wanted to accomplish by stating out the obvious, but there it was.

 

“Yes.” Short answer, something Altaїr got used to over the course of time they lived together. “Hi.” Now that is something he is not used to, Malik offering the first greeting. He did pause for a moment, unnoticed by Malik and answered him back with a bit of confusion “…Hi.” He noticed his robe on Malik.

 

Altaїr did not care that Malik was there, he just wanted to lay down a bit, just for a moment. He got to sofa and turned on the TV; a bit of relaxation finally (the TV was there mostly to silence Malik’s presence). “Leonardo sent you something, some kind of food I presume. It is in the fridge. I am not sure what it is, but he says you will like it.”

 

“I will see what it is later.” Altaїr ignored this last statement, he just wanted to rest his body; the fatigue was getting the better of him. He stretched on the sofa, looking for comfortable position. In a matter of seconds his mind was gone, he was sleeping.

 

 

***

 

He suddenly woke up, his forgetfulness woke him. Malik’s shirt was still in the Leonardo’s office, he completely forgot to ask Leonardo about it. Now he needs to go back there and start another conversation with him. A rushed walk to the doors was interrupted briefly by Malik.

 

“Leaving already?” did he really have to justify himself to him?

 

“Yes. I still have a work to do. I might even be a little late. Sorry, but you will have to make your own lunch today.” He just exited apartment and pressed the button to call for an elevator. He was still tired.

 

***

 

Two hours have passed and Altaїr still fails to understand why Ezio would just decide to give him a day off. After a life time they had known each other, Ezio always depended on Altaїr to help him with just about anything; from choosing what he would drink to where to invest his money and who to (not) sleep with. So why now, all of a sudden, he decided it was a good idea to just give him a day for himself?

 

This was on his mind ever since they sat down and had a coffee near his studio. Of course, he did not ask Ezio for an answer; they rarely just sat down and had a nice chat. This was due to either Leonardo discussing something ‘new upgrade’ related or Altaїr just had no time for pleasantries.

 

This was first time Ezio was in this coffee shop, and he used this opportunity to flirt with random women who happen to be there. His charm was met with embarrassed giggle, confusion, or somewhat angry scoff. Needless to say, no one was interested enough to come and talk to him (this might be due to Altaїr being there looking like death after a long day).

 

Another surprise was that Ezio volunteered to walk Altaїr to the studio after their coffee. The whole Good Samaritan thing became too much for Altaїr not to ask about.

“I still fail to understand what you are trying to do with this. Am I dying? Are you dying?! I am serious, Ezio, stop laughing!” he desperately tried to understand intent behind this decision. His worry was met with joyful laughter.

 

“I am sorry cousin, but your face is just precious!” he barely got the words out, but Altaїr managed to glue the pieces together to form understandable unit. After actually managing to catch some air and regaining the ability to speak, he continued “As I told you, I just want you to take one day for yourself. Go sleep, run, fuck someone, do whatever you want to. Just relax.” There were a signs of tears at the edges of his eyes which were quickly removed.

 

Altaїr was still not convinced, this proposition came too abruptly to be benign “Relax from what? How did you come to this decision? Did Leonardo say something to you? What in the world happened?” he remembers the coffee with Leonardo and his question probing, it is possible that these two events were connected.

 

“I did speak to Leonardo, but not of this. Trust me, this decision has nothing to do with him.” He put his arm on his shoulder, just like he always did when speaking seriously, or anything that resembled seriousness coming from Ezio “I must admit, I have been far too possessive of you. Do not ask me how I got to this realisation, I am unable to explain. Can’t you just take this and think nothing of it?” Altaїr knew this smile, it was shameful smile. He was hiding something. Alas, he decided to play along.

 

“Fine. But you better think of a way to explain this to me soon, or I will beat it out of you.” This was true; Ezio too often suffered in Altaїr’s lock when he tried to hide stuff from him (mostly surprise parties that Altaїr despised).

 

“Only if you catch me.” And he was back to his devilish smile, better suited on his face.

 

“You can’t dodge me forever.”

 

“True, but I can outswim you any day.”

 

“That is just low…” Altaїr did not smile much, it was only on rare occasions and with selected people that he felt comfortable enough to ease into it. The smile softened his face, his eyes were soft, and for a brief moment he seemed liberated from earthly worries. Ezio always enjoyed to see him so free, most of the time he was an indifferent mess.

 

Pleasant silence continued until they reached Altaїr’s studio, they did not say goodbyes, just nodded and when their own ways.

 

As soon as Altaїr’s hand opened the doors, his smile faded.

 

***

 

The training was nothing special, half of the people didn’t even show up (probably because of new show on TV or something at the cinema). On his way home the thought of a free day still haunted him. There must be a reason for Ezio to do this. He can’t deny that he actually felt a bit happy; after today he needed a day of doing nothing, napping or sleeping, or both.

 

While lost in his taught, he did not expect the sight when entering the apartment; Malik and Leonardo were in the living room. With noticeable confusion he broke the silence “Am I interrupting something?”

 

Malik was looking at him with horror, so he must have had awful timing. On the other hand, Leonardo seemed excited about something, still gazing at Malik “No, no! I was just having a little chat with Malik.” He just brushed off Altaїr’s presence and continued to Malik “So, what is your answer?”

 

Malik still seemed confused, a bit red in the face. It took him a bit to answer. Not that Altaїr cared, this conversation did not concern him one bit. He just hoped that they would soon finish it so he can enjoy a little quiet.

 

“Yes.” A silent and somehow shamefully sounding answer which was met with pure excitement from Leonardo’s side.

 

“Excellent! I will make all further preparations for when you get well.” Seconds after this, Leonardo was already near Altaїr, winking as he exited through closing doors.

 

“What was this about?” Altaїr closed the doors and locked them in hopes that Leonardo would not come back. He did not hate him, but he is unable to be near his energy for too long. And today’s conversation drained him.

 

“Leonardo… said that you wanted to train me…” it was quiet, but Altaїr managed to hear it.

 

Of course he would twist his words into something that helped Leonardo make a point. This is something that needs to be addressed right away “Willing. I told him I was willing to train you.” Still not what he said but it would have to suffice for this conversation.

 

“Semantics…” still in low voice but this time it was much clearer and said with certain determination.

 

“Important semantics. I never said I want to train you, only that I would if Leonardo somehow managed to talk you into it.” This is actually true; but he did not expect that Leonardo would use future promise as a proof of anything. It did not matter right now; he was tired of this day and in need of a shower “I did not think he could actually talk you into it.” He might have had a smile on his face or something greatly resembling it. It was an amusing taught.

 

***

 

Even after the shower he was still aching a bit, mostly for sleep. But he decided he would watch TV for a little while, maybe there is something interesting on. The sight in living room surprised him; Malik was still there. He barely walked out of the bathroom and decided to stop and see if Malik wanted to say something, since his face was implying he would.

 

“I am sorry for being a bother to you.” Well that he did not see coming. This is second time Malik did something polite, so to say. Maybe he caught same thing as Ezio. Altaїr‘s slouched stance changed to straight back and tired but serious face; he was not sure what was happening.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” it was late and he was tired, and he was still confused about events that were unwrapping ever since what happened with Malik and Cesare.

 

“You don’t have to waste more of your time on me. You are not obligated to train me or show me anything. It does not matter that…” a quick scoff interrupted Malik and his determined face changed to line out confusion.

 

“It does matter. I made an obligation to Leonardo and I will stand by my words.” He was not looking at Malik anymore, instead he continued his previous intention and proceed to the sofa and the TV “It does not matter how Leonardo came to persuade you to accept, but my end of the deal still stands.” A remote controller, finally a bit of relaxation before sleep.

 

“So… You will train me?” unsure voice was heard.

 

“Yes. But when you heal. You are unable to do anything now.” A quick wave of his hand sent Malik off; this conversation was over “Go rest.”

 

Another polite gesture before Malik went to his room “Good night…” and the doors closed.


End file.
